Virtually Yours
by shipposister
Summary: MokubaNoa ShizukaRebecca What happens when a late-night break-in to the Kaiba Mansion leads to Mokuba, Shizuka, and Rebecca getting sucked into Noa's virtual world?


A/N: Kat Coll is my beta. This was originally a story for contest in Yahoo! Group: groups. But I was given permission to post it here. If you are a fan of slash/yaoi, then LittleDragon is the group for you! Please enjoy!

&&&&&

"Sssshhhhhhhh! Come on Shizuka!" A short blonde girl whispered. Her big, blue eyes shone with impatience. She urged the other girl on and pushed her wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I still think we shouldn't be doing this, Rebecca. It's wrong to sneak around Mokie and Seto's house like this." The brunette bit her lip, her own hazel-brown eyes showing her indecision clearly.

"Ssssshhhh! be more quiet. And it's like I told you! We're just looking at their operating system. I need to see which computers have DOS so I can copy Kaiba's system." She stopped as they came to a door labeled KCCR.

"This is the Kaiba Corporation Control Room," Rebecca explained as she pushed open the door. Then, seeing Shizuka's still obviously undecided face, she sighed and smiled. "I should have predicted this. You have to trust me on this, Shizzy. I would never put you in harm's way. You know that."

"Okay. Fine. Let's do this." Squaring her shoulders, Shizuka stepped into the room behind her girlfriend. Her misty eyes grew wide. "Wow." Was all she said. The room's walls were mint green, but it was only visible in the half-inch spaces between the computer screens. The ceiling was a glass dome that gave a perfectly centered view of the Big Dipper. The V-shaped control panel was alight with lights. Then there were the buttons. Hundreds of thousands of buttons. The noise was that of an average computer, multiplied by a thousand.

Rebecca was already at home in the center of the room, one of many a keyboard pulled out in front of her. Her head was tilted toward one of the screens. On-screen was a small black square.

Rebecca's fingers worked over the keyboard.

_C/KaibaD_

Satisfied, Rebecca leaned back and waited for the search to run.

"This is called Commandline," She answered Shizuka's unasked question. "Type in the code and it will bring up what you want. Real neat little toy."

Two windows popped up on the next screen. One read Kaiba DOS, and the other read Kaiba Diary.

"Kaiba Diary?" Rebecca's brows shot up and she grinned in a cat-like way. Clicking on the box, she smiled again at the internet page.

Mokuba Kaiba's diary.

To access this page, please type in your password please, Mokuba.

"This should be fun," Rebecca said, typing in the password she thought would fit.

She sat back as the diary loaded.

"What did you type?" Shizuka asked, confused.

"What would you think? Ilovemyniisan."

"Oh…of course."

"Cool! The entry is up! Latest one"

May 20, 2005

Mokuba Kaiba

_Today Noa asked me to go live with him in the digital world again. I wish he would stop asking. It nearly kills me every time I have to tell him no. It can't be helped, though. I could never just abandon my nii-san like that. I have responsibilities, too. I'm Vice President of Kaiba Corp. It's really important for me to keep a level head. But it is so hard. I think Noa is becoming more and more to me every day. I think I love him. I really do. I don't know what I'm going to do, dear Journal. I guess I need to sleep on this one. This is my first love. Guess what? Noa made me something for my birthday next week! He gave it to me early because I'm going to be too busy to see him for the rest of the week. He first made a virtual one and then had someone make a real one. My Noa's a genius. A Pure genius. He made me a little stuffed bunny rabbit. It's teal, like the color of Noa's hair, and its head's all huge…I think there's a slang term for it…plushie? Yeah, that's it: Plushie. Noa made me a plushie animal version of himself! I have a real life first love. My head feels all spinny and my body's light. I've never felt like this before. It's amazing. I just want to shout it to the world: I'M IN LOVE WITH NOA KAIBA!_

When Rebecca finished reading, she looked up at Shizuka. She was about to say something when a raven-haired blur flew into the room.

"SETO! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER READ MY DI-."

He stopped, blinked. "You're not Seto, and that's my diary." He said very quietly, and then rested his hand on Shizuka's shoulder, who rested hers on Rebecca's for support. Then he said, in a barely audible whisper. "I'm going to kill you guys, but I'm going to be polite about it. I have a reputation to protect, you know."

Rebecca gulped and scooted back a little, resting her elbow on the keyboard and hitting the enter key.

As their minds slipped through a black tunnel, the three remained connected. As their feet hit the soft ground, they stared around. They were atop a green hill, grass covered and cheery. They could barely make out a town in the distance.

"W-where are we?" Shizuka's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"We've just landed in the virtual world. This is Noa's world."

"How do we get out?" Asked Rebecca, looking around for a door or passage.

"We don't." Said Mokuba.

"What do you mean 'we don't'" asked Shizuka.

"In order for me to come in here, I need to open a blank "Paint" document beforehand. Then I can go from one world to our computer world. Then nii-san uploads me back into my body."

"Can't he just upload us from here?" Asked Rebecca.

Mokuba shook his head. "There was a glitch in the program when Gozaburo created it. Three dimensional figures can't be uploaded from a virtual world. That's why Noah can never leave. He had no paint document open."

"Okay," Whispered Shizuka.

"OKAY?" Shouted Rebecca. "HOW CAN YOU SAY 'OKAY?' WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Seto Kaiba is a certified genius. My big brother is smart, too. We'll get out. They'll find a way. So I'm not worried."

"Now I get to ask you a question," Mokuba stated. "How did you guys make it into the Kaiba mansion?"

"It was actually very simple. I hacked into Jou's email and copied the invitation to your birthday party next week. We changed the date on it, printed it, and showed to that scanner in front. Very simple for a practical college student like me!"

Mokuba snorted. "Bet it was Shizuka's idea."

"Yeah, but I did all the wo-."

"MOOOOOKIEEEEEEE!" Rebecca had been cut off by a flying teal whirlwind. The small boy came to a stop with a huge hug around Mokuba's middle.

"Mokie! Mokie! I checked the computers! You don't have a paint document open! My Mokie's finally coming to live with me!" By now the small boy was dancing around his love, sprinkling kisses and hugs over the raven-haired boy.

"Noa-boy!" Mokuba grinned, his gray eyes filled with laughter and excitement. He let out some of the laughter as he wrapped his arms around Noa in a return hug. Then he pulled back, keeping his hands on Noa's shoulders.

"Mokie…why did you bring other people? I know her," He gestured toward Shizuka. "She's Jou's little sister. But who's that?" Now he nodded at Rebecca. "She looks weird"

"I do not! You insensitive little twit!"

"Calm down, guys." Said Shizuka, trying to keep peace.

"I'll calm down when I want to!" Shouted Rebecca. "I'm stuck in a virtual world with a rich brat and a twit!"

"Calm down Rebecca." Said Mokuba, clearly insulted. "Don't go poking at me and Noa-boy. We don't appreciate it. You're being a jer-."

"Don't be so nice, Mokie!" Noa bore his teeth like a dog. "I'm no twit and you're no rich brat-."

"How do you know you're not the rich brat, Noa?" sneered Rebecca. "I wasn't specific."

"Please quit guy-."

"Stay out of this, Shizzy," Rebecca cut her off. "This is between us. I'll bet I could beat you in a duel, Noa."

"You're on."

Meanwhile…

"Mokuba! I have a meeting this morning, Mokuba! I don't have time to play hide-and-go-seek!" Impatiently, Seto Kaiba looked at his watch. "I'm already late! Thanks a lot Mokuba." Seto headed toward the control room with the intention of calling in to HQ. He stepped inside the door he had clearly marked 'KCCR' and froze. There was his little brother. Mokuba's face was frozen with a look of what Seto knew to be deadly politeness. His hand rested atop another frozen person's shoulder.

"Mokuba? Who is that? Isn't that Jonouchi's little sister from the geek brigade?" When his little brother didn't answer, he stepped over and looked at the screen they were all currently staring unblinkingly at. On-screen was Mokuba's diary entry from the day before. Glancing back at the children, his eyes grew wide and he jumped over to the keyboard. The smallest girl's elbow was resting on the enter key.

"No. They couldn't have." Seto whispered. When he was sure of the problem, he dropped into a chair and picked up the phone.

After three rings, someone answered.

"Jonouchi residence; Katsuya Jonouchi speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Seto Kaiba," Seto paused to clear his throat. "I have some information you might find…Interesting."

"Waddaya want, Moneybags?"

"My little brother, your little sister, and Professor Hopkins's granddaughter are trapped in the virtual world with my step brother."

"W-what? How could ya jus' let somethin' like that happen ta my little sis? Ya frikken asshole! Go to hell-."

"Meet me at my home in twenty minutes. We'll discuss the matter then." He hung up the phone, drew a deep breath, and dialed Professor Hopkin's, delivering the same heart-wrenching message. Then he stepped over and lifted is bother's cold form. Kaiba would take care of Kaiba. Hopkins and Jonouchi had a right to take care of their own kin.

Back to non-reality:

"We have to get in contact with Seto," stated Mokuba.

"We should use one of the type-pads in a shop," said Rebecca.

"No, we should use the screen that connects to the real world in my bedroom!" argued Noa.

"My idea's better," Rebecca said, primed for an argument after losing a dual to the twit.

"You're crazy! Mine's way better."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Mokuba interrupted. "My idea's better than both of yours put together!"

"Well, What's your idea then?" sneered Rebecca.

"Well…I haven't thought of it yet, but it'll definitely be better!"

"Would all three of you quit it?" asked Shizuka. "We should use Noa's screen. It will be easier and we can see Seto and Jou and Professor Hopkins."

"See Rebecca? Even your own girlfriend thinks my plan's better!" Noa smiled smugly at Rebecca's scowl.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Three A-types and a B-type in a world designed for one A-type doesn't bode well," he mumbled.

As they made their way down the slope, Noa and Rebecca continued to bicker.

"They're never gonna get along…" mumbled Shizuka.

"Nope," Mokuba replied. "I think our stay here is going to be interesting."

"Definitely," said Shizuka.

When they got to what seemed like the downtown area of Noa's little town, they came to the ice-cream sop.

"Mokie! Want an ice-cream?"

"Sure…we've got all the time we could need…why not?"

As Noa stepped up to the counter, the pretty brunette smiled. "Hey there little Noa! Would you like a raspberry-nut-swirl? I know it's your fave!"

"Sure Susie! My friends want some too, though."

The chipper woman tuned her attention toward the others. "Of course little Mokie'll want fudge-nut-twist! But what about you two?"

"I'll have mint chip," stated Rebecca.

"I guess I'll have plain chocolate," Shizuka smiled.

As the woman scooped out the ice-cream, Noa smiled lovingly at Mokuba.

"I'm so happy you decided to live with me, Mokie. Now I can be happy all of the time."

"Well…I…I may not be staying here forever, Noa-boy."

"What do you mean? There's no way out!" A frown creased the small boy's features. "You have to stay, Mokie. It's not fair if you don't. You know I hate cheaters."

"I know, I know. Let me explain." They each took their ice-cream and sat in one of the brightly colored booths.

After a full explanation of the previous night's occurrences, Noa was ready to cry.

"You have to stay, Mokie! You have to! I was so happy when I found out. Don't go, Mokie. Please!"

Mokuba bit his lip clenched his hands. After a tense moment, his eyes cleared, the decision he had made obvious in his eyes.

"I…I can't say no again. I can't. I love you, Noa-boy. I won't abandon you. If they can find a way for me to get out, then they can find a way for you to get out. I am staying here until we can both leave."

"Noa's eyes lit up and he attacked Mokuba with a hug. "I love you too, Mokie. Thank you!"

Shizuka smiled softly at the two boys. "It's not fair for my brother to have me back and yours not. I'm staying, too."

They all looked at Rebecca expectantly. She slouched in her seat and mumbled something inaudible, then said aloud, "When we broke into the KCCR last night, I told Shizzy that she could trust me. That I would not endanger her. I lied. So it's only fair that I stay until she's out of danger."

They finished their ice-cream and left the shop. As they walked along, Noa smiled.

"Bet me and Mokie can beat you two to the mansion!" he shouted, linking arms with his love.

"Bet you can't!" Rebecca linked her own arm with Shizuka's.

"Skipping," Noa smirked.

"Fine! Ready, set, go!"

They took off. When they got to the mansion, Noa and Mokuba unlinked arms and cheered.

"Told you we'd win! Mokie and I skip all the time. We're really fast!" He high-fived the other boy and opened the door to his home. "Come on. The screen's this way."

They followed Noa through the long, narrow hallways until they reached Noa's bedroom, where they followed him inside. As Noa gestured to a huge screen on the wall and pushed a button on a panel that slid out of the wall on his command. A room blinked on-screen. It was the KCCR. Three people jumped up from their seats and stood in front of the screen.

"H-hey, nii-san," said Mokuba.

"Hi big brother." Said Shizuka.

"How are you, Grandpa?"

Seto's face visibly relaxed. "Thank God you're okay, Mokuba. Now we can get you out."

"Y-you mean you found a way?" Mokuba's voice was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Yes. We have two geniuses and a creative thinker in here. How long did you think it would take to came up with something?"

"Longer than a few hours, but whatever."

"It will take about two weeks to get you fully uploaded into your body, but if we start now, we can have it done before school starts again."

"Hang on a second, nii-san." Said Mokuba. Then he turned. "Could you guys give me a minute with my nii-san? I need to tell him about our decision." The others nodded and left the room.

Mokuba turned back to the screen and bit his lip. "Mr. Hopkins, Jou, could you guys give me a minute with my brother?"

As the two nodded and left, Mokuba took a deep breath.

Seto spoke first. "You know what I think of 'love', Mokuba. It is a fool's emotion. It is merely a tool to use for manipulation or blackmail."

"So you read the diary entry too, huh?"

"You left it onscreen."

"Yeah well…you oughta try Jou. You won't understand until it happens."

"As I have said before, Mokuba, there is a big difference between a crush and love. I love no one who is not of my kin."

"Right…Anyway, Rebecca won't leave without Shizuka, Shizuka won't leave without me, and I won't leave without Noa-boy. Find out where Gozaboru stashed Noa's body, and I'll go."

With that, Mokuba clicked off and slumped down into the chair. First love was turning out to be a real pain.

Real World:

As Seto stared unblinkingly at the blank screen, Professor Hopkins and Jou stepped back into the room.

"What happened?" asked the young blonde.

Seto just shook his head. "Everyone take a computer. We are looking for any information regarding the whereabouts of a Noa Kaiba's body.

With that, Seto turned his back on the other two men and began typing.

Back to the Virtual World

"I'm bored," Rebecca complained. "What is there to do around here?"

"I never have people here, so I don't really have much stuff to do…" Noa said.

They were all around Noa's huge kitchen table, just sitting.

"When my big brother and I were little we…" Shizuka cleared her throat; blushed.

"Keep going," encouraged Mokuba.

"Well…When we were little we always loved to make whipped-cream towers. We had contests to see who could get theirs highest before it collapsed. I noticed you have an extensive amount of whipped-cream, so…"

"Whipped-cream tower contest!" Shouted Mokuba, jumping up and grabbing sixteen whipped-cream bottles and setting four in front of each person.

They each grabbed a bottle and began squeezing. Rebecca fell out after going through only two bottles. She slumped down into her chair and began to eat the whipped cream as she watched the others. Once they had finished with four, Mokuba grabbed more and went back to work. Noa was the second person out after five and a half bottles. Soon Mokuba and Shizuka were standing atop their chairs to reach the top of the towers. Mokuba overbalanced and fell straight into his tower. Shizuka had won, but seemed oblivious as she continued. She only stopped when Noa ran out of whipped cream. Her tower had used fourteen bottles.

"Go Shizzy!" cheered Rebecca.

"Come on, you guys," Noa smiled. "We should check on my body."

As they stepped into Noa's bedroom, they saw Seto Kaiba smiling down at a bundle in his arms. When they got up to the screen, Seto turned his smile to Mokuba.

"I found what you were looking for, Little Brother," he said, and removed the cloth that concealed the parcel. He lifted it to the screen and Mokuba let out a small gasp. It was the lightly sleeping form of Noa. Mokuba smiled too as he watched the little chest move up and down.

"He's in a sleeping state of mind. Almost like a coma. Just like all of you guys. We have fixed the problems left from his accident. This is the body of a happily sleeping twelve-year-old. Will you the members of the geek brigade come back now?"

"Absolutely," whispered Mokuba. "What do we do nii-san?"

"Each of you needs to lie on the bed. That's all. We can easily get to you, as you are the only minds there. Go lay on the beds, and we will take care of the rest." With that, Kaiba blanked the screen, leaving the kids to do as he asked.

Sighing, Mokuba rolled his eyes and stepped over to the bed and lay down.

"What are you guys waiting for?" asked Mokuba. "Don't you want to get out of here?" Rebecca and Shizuka lay down next to Mokuba, but Noa remained standing.

"Come on, Noa-boy! You're finally going back to the real world! Isn't that what you've been waiting for?" But Noa still didn't move. Fear and indecision were clear in his eyes.

"I-I've been here so long…four years. I'm not sure if…if I want to go back."

"Noa-boy, please! You have to come! You can be back in your body! Don't you want that?"

Noa's eyes cleared as he smiled. "Of course I do. What was I thinking? I want to be with you for real, Mokie." Noa lay down next to Mokuba and pulled his first love into a tight hug.

"I love you, Noa-boy," Mokuba whispered as he felt his mind being sucked from his virtual self.

Two weeks later…

As Mokuba sat up, he looked around. He was in a pale beige room lined with four-poster beds. In the bed to his right, Rebecca sat up, rubbing her eyes. Next to her, Shizuka was standing up, trying to get used to her feet.

To his right was the quietly sleeping form of his love. Even as Mokuba reached over to gently shake Noa, the smaller boy's eyes blinked open.

"H-hey, Mokie…Are we real, now?"

"Yeah…Yeah we are, Noa-boy!" Pulling the teal-haired boy up, Mokuba gave him a quick hug.

"Know what, Mokie?" Noa smiled.

"What's up, Noa-boy?"

"I feel like a whipped-cream tower contest!"

"Me too Noa-boy!" Mokuba offered up a goofy grin.

"Count me in!" Rebecca said, standing up.

"Me too!" Shizuka said.

""Beat ya to the kitchen!" Noa said, linking arms with Mokuba.

"You're on!" Rebecca said, linking arms with her girlfriend.

There was laughter and joy in the young voices as they skipped off toward the Kaiba Mansion kitchen.

&&&&&

That's it, that's all. Hope you liked it!


End file.
